Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal display including the color filter substrate.
Discussion of the Background
Demand for flat displays has increased along with the development of various electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, and large TVs. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) developed as flat displays have characteristics, such as low power consumption, mechanisms for easily displaying moving pictures, and a high degree of contrast.
LCDs include a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, and if an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer changes, and thus, polarized light incident on the liquid crystal layer can be controlled. In this manner, the transmission of incident light is allowed or not on the basis of pixels to display images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.